We propose to pursue the following projects: (1) Continuation of analyses of poliovirus specific protein, particularly in respect to the C-terminal sequence; (2) analysis of cleavage sites within viral polypeptides that are cut during proteolytic processing; (3) analysis of protease(s) involved in processing, and (4) analysis of proteins involved in viral RNA synthesis and RNA replication.